


King

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, College, College romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Long-Distance Relationship, Not Beta Read, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: He came in like a whirlwind, disrupting everything I knew but even still I couldn't find the strength to turn away. Instead, I embrased it, and with it, my eventual destruction.





	1. August 3rd 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning that:
> 
> 1) This book will contain tons of mature scenes and should not be read by younger audiences.
> 
> 2) There won't be a cover for this story for a while because I'm not focusing on this book at the moment.
> 
> 3) This is a new book that I'm posting cause it's nagging me.
> 
> 4) The only chapter that will probably be posted to this (for a long while) will be the prologue and chapter one because I couldn't help but write them already.
> 
> The reason being I really want to finish older books first but I couldn't help myself by showing you a little something of the things I was coming up with in spare time.
> 
> With that being said, this is your warning and I hope you enjoy the first two chapters.

**_You have one unreceived message from So_Sophisticated_ **

Confusion.

Curiosity.

Opend.

_"Hi."_

**_Accept Decline_ **

Accept.

"Um. Hi?"

_"Lol um I'm the new friend Joshlan was telling you about."_

Clarity.

"Oh Hi."

"Yeah, he mentioned you a bit. He asked if I wanted a new friend and I said sure but it didn't go anywhere from there... I see that he finally gave you a way to contact me. Didn't think it would be through Instagram DM's though."

" _Haha. Hope you don't think I'm weird or anything."_

"No, not at all."

"What's your name though, Joshlan never told me."

_"King."_


	2. June 2017

....:::: June 2nd::::....

Orientation on Friday!

Aye look at you adulting.

I know right

I don't like it

Y

That means I'm getting old

Umm yea

I don't like it

It has its perks

Like??

Not going home ever, cause you work

Never asking for money

Buy everything you want

Or save it for school

I really never go home  
anyway...Don't ask them   
for money... I'm not gunna   
comment on the buying everything   
I want statement... and I   
already paid for my school..   
If anything they're paying me

True shizz

Ohh got it

You can buy hoes

To work on ya corners

Lol so you gunna come work  
on my corner

You pay me enough

Lol anything you want

Lol

True chiz

Bet

Lol I can't even 😂

Do I get health benefits

Course

I take care of mine

Iight fasho, let me just tell   
my job I'm not coming  
in for a long time

Dying 😂😂💀

though I must warn you,  
before I let you work for me  
I have to examine you   
"thoroughly" to make sure I'm  
investing my money in the   
right spot

Wym

That's for me to know and   
you to agree to and find out  
what I mean

Wink wank*

When

Lol

Hmmmm

Dunno

Ok kidd

See, I can't have that disrespect  
in my business

Wait I'm sorry boss lady  
I'll make up for it

You call me Daddy  
and nothing else

Wait, I have to give up my  
Dom title

What Dom title??

If anything honey you're  
a switch

Lol

Masochistic dom at best

But you haven't seen   
me at my best

Will I ever get to?

Do you want to?

of course.. Why wouldn't I?

When

Dunno

Whenever you need me  
just hmu kidd

*******

I got my toy a while ago,  
already wore it out once

Iruzu really

Yeah.... I was bored,  
wanted to try it out

And it's broken

Wym?

It doesn't work anymore

No, it works still.. I prob   
just won't be using it cause   
I got no pleasure from it

Ohh ok

Yeah

That sucks

Shame... Waste of like  
20 sum bucks

True true

You gunna fix that   
problem for me?

That's a hard problem  
to fix

How do you know?

I know you better than   
you do

Do you now?

I think

If you do then you know  
how to fix my problem

You right, I do. I just   
can't right now though

Pout face, why not?

Taking a break

From that

From?

A lot

Including sex

Mmhm

Sorry kidd

Shame, but I get it

Thanks

But I got you

I'll find you something   
to fix yo problem.

....:::: June 3rd::::....

I don't like yo friend

Y

What he do

Cause

Cause what

He do shit like that

...

  
I sent a screenshot of the message Joshlan sent me asking for head.

...

Tell his ass off then

I should, but I be bored   
and don't none of my other   
friends text back

Lol

So serious

Simply tell him if it can't  
compare to your last,   
you can't fuck with him

1) I don't think anyone   
can compare to my last...  
and 2) I don't want anyone else

How you figure 1,   
and 2, I understand

?

Who was your last

You

What makes me so great

Don't get me started

Just wanted to know   
how I am

Perfect

I don't consider myself great

But you are great..   
and so much more and   
I'm not just talking about sex

Really

Yes really... You doubt yourself   
too much

But I have issues that would   
break you and ik it would

Right now I'm living a life   
of regret and depression

I'm stronger than   
you think I am

I don't want you in this because  
the things I do aren't something  
anyone should be proud of

IK you strong baby girl but  
I know 100% that you  
wouldn't be the same

Just need you to trust me

Plus this illness is killing me,   
I don't want you apart of this.

You should listen to that  
song Issues by Julia Michales

Every time I hear it I think of you

.

.

.

....:::: A week Later::::....

Me: I'm bored what do you guys wanna do?

I typed the message into our kik group chat then clicked over to youtube while I waited for a response. As I was watching Cartoonz, several messages came through causing me to grin widely.

Kay: Can't at work.

Brie: Sorry girls, I would love too but I'm out of town.

I let out a sigh. Besides those two, the only other person I was waiting on a response from was Mia because Kate and Lea were either in training or never at home anyway. I was about to exit out when I saw the familiar

 _MiaLove_ _is typing..._

Mia: I can come kidnapp you.

I beamed.

Me: I'm already dressed.

After I sent the message I made sure everything was in my wallet before freshing up a bit. Stepping in front of the mirror I made sure that my black cat ears were in place and ran my fingers through my curls to make sure they were as wild as I wanted them to look. I then sprayed on some perfume before skipping down to the family room where my parents were watching tv.

They both looked up at me as I stood on the step and simultaneously rolled there eyes.

"What do you want lil' girl?" My dad asked and I laughed.

"Can I go hang out with Mia today?" I asked.

He slowly looked me up and down.

"Do you have on some shorts under that dress?" His eyes were narrowed as he stared at me.

"Yes." I answered lifting it up so he could see that I in fact had on shorts.

"Okay, see ya." He waved me off and turned back towards the tv.

"You look cute." My mom pipped up.

I smiled and hopped down the step to go give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom."

"Have fun, be safe." She said.

"I will, but she's not here yet. She should be here in a minute though." I replied.

"Oh, make sure to take a sweater or something." My dad called as I headed back to my room.

"Okay!" I shouted back as I pulled my maroon cardigan from my closet.

My phone rang and upon looking at the screen I ran for the door making sure to lock it behind me.

"Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia."

"Zuri Zuri Zuri Zuri Zuri." We did our usual greetings for each other as I hopped in the front seat.

"Oooohhh you look cute." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I laughed.

I was wearing a black dress that my sister had gotten me for my 18th birthday that I never worn.

"Eh. I had to find a reason to wear it. Just felt like one of those days." I pulled it down so the cut outs would be in the right place as she pulled off.

We ended up riding around and chatting before she got a text from her cousin asking to pick her up. We made a detour and after dropping her off and scooping up some icecream we decided to go and visit her boyfriend.

"Uzuri, meet Derrick. Derrick, Zuri." She made the introductions and I gave an awkward Hi and wave.

We all found a seat as he started up some music. I pulled out my phone and went to the group chat.

Me: He's actually not that bad.

Kay: Who??

Me: Mai boo.

Kay: Ooo send a pic.

I looked up at the two being mushy on the couch and tried to discretely take a pic.

Me: Not the best but its what I could do.

*******

"That's not how you defrost that." Derrick was in the process of cooking when Mia got up to correct his chicken defrosting methods.

Together they finished pan frying some chicken breast while I dicked around on the mic he has set up in one of the corners of his music room. I laughed to myself as I sung along to the song that was playing and every now and then I would look over to Mia to see if she would hear me.

"You're crazy." She laughed as well as she caught me looking.

I took off the headphones and returned to the main room. Both of our eyes then went wide as the beat to the next song came on. We both stood in the middle of the floor and proceeded to do the dance to it that we did when we were in band. Derrick looked at us as if we were crazy causing us to laugh as we returned to our seats.

"I used to hate having to play this song in band." I said a bit breathlessly.

"Hell yeah, especially having to dance while playing." Mia added.

Derrick seemed to understand then as he nodded before promptly changing the song.

"Oh yeah, he never lets the song play all the way through." She said to me.

Another song came on and Mia got up and proceeded to sing to me as she danced in my lap.

"Hey, don't break my chair now." Derric laughed.

Mia's phone went off and she went over to grab it. Once she did her eyes went wide as she let out a squeal.

"Omg Gabe is back in town! he just dropped his location!" She practically screamed as we shared a knowing look.

"Oh my gosh Ggaaabbee!" I shared her enthusiasm as we both fangirled.

Again, Derrick looked at us if we were crazy.

"It's one of our friends! He was in the service!" I explained to him before looking back to Mia whose fingers were flying over her phone screen.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Right now they are at his house.. Wanna stop over?" She asked and I scoffed.

"Hell yeah."

"No offense." I spoked to Derrick who was shaking his head.

"Okay, sorry baby but we gotta go." I walked out ahead and waited in the hall for her to come out.

"Okay so all of them are pretty much there." She said as she closed the door behind her.

I knew she meant Gabe and all of his guy friends, our guy friends really, but technicalities.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah. You don't know how excited I am." She bit her lip and I laughed.

She and Gabe used to have a thing going, still kind of did but I don't really keep up with the specifics.

"I mean I kinda do. You're showing it a lot." I teased as we pulled out of the parkinglot and headed for the highway.

"Ask him where he at?" She said and I picked up her phone and sent Gabe a message.

Not long later did I get a reply saying that they were now all at Joshlan's house. I relayed the message and she then asked me to send another asking who all was there. I did as told and once the response came back my heart dropped and I had to hold back tears.

"It's me, Josh, his girl, Ant, King and his new girl."

I read the message one more time to make sure I was reading that correctly before reading it out loud to Mia.

"What the fuck. Are you going to be okay?" She asked going full mother hen mode the news of his 'new girl was new to both of us and the last time I checked he didn't want to be in a relationship because of all his 'issues'.

"Yeah, I will be okay. I don't really care." I said.

"Well I do care but I'm not going to care." I corrected.

Her phone dinged again and it was Gabe asking where she was.

"Tell him we on our way."

I relayed the message and watched as the bubble popped up before a new message of:

"Who is we?"

"Me and Zuri" I typed it out and pressed send and his response was almost instant.

"Oh shit." I rolled my eyes, he must know about the breakup too.

"Is she gone be okay?"

"Yeah she cool." I typed back.

"Plot twist, King and his new girl leave before we get there." I laughed to myself and again Mia asked if I was going to be okay with going.

I had to constantly tell her otherwise but she still looked as if she didn't believe me. We got as close as around the corner before she pulled over on the side of the road.

"I knew it was a reason we got cute today." She said as she grabbed her purse and pulled out some tinted lipgloss. She handed it to me before pulling out a comb, taking off my headband and combing my curls out a bit.

"Oh my gosh Mia quit it, I'm not going to get all cute just because I'm going to see him tonight." I complained but she didn't listen as she continued to fix my hair.

"Put it on." I huffed and put on the lip gloss anyway because I knew she wouldn't shut up if I didn't.

She gave me a once over before putting the car and drive and continuing on to Joshlan's house. My heart was racing at the thought of seeing King with a new girl this soon but I mentaly sucked it up as me and Gabe hugged and said our hi's.

I discretly looked around the space to see if I could spot King but he was no where in sight.

"Where's Josh?" I asked as I sat at the dining table with everyone else.

"Back there getting his hair cut." Gabe nodded back towards Joshlan's room and I nodded.

"Oh Ant is looking for you, he should be still outside." Gabe said turning his attention to Mia.

I had to hold in a laugh, Anthony was Mia's most recent ex and things were a bit complicated on that front with her wanting to let him go but not at the same time.

"Yeah I know." She said sitting in Gabes lap and I had to roll my eyes at her antics.

"You are so petty." I said and the three of us laughed.

After a few minutes she finally rolled her eyes before getting up to go talk to him.

"Sooo how's it goin'?" Gabe asked once we were alone.

"Pretty good. College is okay so far. Can't wait to start working so I can fix up my baby and take it back with me. What about you?" I replied and he nodded.

"Same. Just glad to be home you know."

"Yeah. Did you get a chance to surprise your mum?" I questioned and he grinned.

"Yeah, she didn't know I was coming back so she was pretty shocked." He laughed recalling the events.

"I would've cried." It was then that Joshlan came from the back and I nodded my head.

"Nice cut fat ass." I gave my approval.

"Thanks slut." He replied just as easily and we both laughed.

"Where's Mia?" He asked.

"Should still be talking to Ant." Gabe answered.

Cortlyn, Josh's recent girlfriend/ fling, came from the back, spoke and headed out the door.

"She's not staying?" I questioned.

"Nah, her mom's on one tonight." Joshlan shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Come on let's go outside, the adults back there sleeping." He said and we went out to the driveway.

When we got out Ant was already gone and Mia was on her phone. Joshlan pulled her to the side while I grabbed a seat from the garage and decided to play on my phone.

"...Yeah but I'm not for entertaining all that drama." I caught the tail end of what they were saying and with the glance Josh took over at me I'm assuming that they were talking about King.

I tuned out the rest of what they were saying and instead opened up a book to read on Wattpad.

"Let's get in my car. These mosquitos are biting the mess out of me." Mia said and we all followed suit and got in her car.

I glanced up at Joshlan's phone and squealed.

"You play Taps to Riches too?" I asked opening the game on my phone as well.

"Yeah. I kept getting the notification for it so I decided to download it." We swapped phones and went to each others stats.

"Oh yeah see. You're way ahead of me." He explained.

We handed our phones back before our attention was brought to Josh's sister.

"You're just going to leave your friends in there like that?" She asked; with that I knew that King and his new girl were still somewhere in the house.

He briefly looked back at me out the corner of his eye before replying with:

"Yeah they straight just leave them alone." It was another shot to my heart but I laughed along to what ever Mia was saying as if it didn't matter.

Not long after she went back into the house did Josh get out of the car and we decided to leave as well. She dropped me off at home and I smiled and waved once I got to the front door to go inside.

....:::: A few Days Later ::::....

MiaLove: Omg she ugly af.

Me: Who?

Kay: Who

MiaLove: King gf.

Me: How you know?

Kay: Dead 😂😂

Brie: Really Kim?

The picture that Mia sent loaded in and I cocked my head to the side as I looked at it.

Me: Um, which one is she?

Kay: Who the white girl?

Brie: Who's toes are those.

MiaLove: I'm over here trying to stop myself from laughing out loud. She look old as fuck.. And she's the darker one, I dunno who the white one is we all at Josh house, it's someone he knows.

Kay: She is kinda ugly though.

Me: Omg y'all stop being mean.

Kay: Ain't nobody being mean.

MiaLove: You gotta see her in person she look like a stepped on gremlin.

Me: Stop it, she doesn't look that bad.

Kay: Don't take up for his poor taste.

Me: I'm not though.

They must have gotten busy because I didn't hear back from any of them; instead I got a message from Jai.

Jai: Cooouussiiinn

Me: Couuuusssiinnnnn!!!

Jai: Wyd

Me: Bored

Jai: Wanna come over?

Me: Don't you have to work tomorrow?

Jai: I got fired remember 😂

Me: Oop. Let me ask the rents.

"Hey dad!" I called as I hopped from my bed and made my way towards the family room where I knew he would be lounging on the couch watching tv.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Can I spend a few days over Mabol's house?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just make sure to tell your mother." I gave a nod as I headed back to my room to pack a bag.

I was walking passed the computer room when my mom stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I hugged her.

"My dad said I could spend the night at Mabol's house." I explained.

"Oh okay, be careful on the way over there, police are out so don't speed." She said and I kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

*******

We spent most of our time on our laptops playing games, and me trying to convince her to start another chapter to her stories before we even realized how late it was.

I ended up telling her about what happened at Joshlan's house and that somehow ended up with me finally crying my eyes out over how hard this breakup was affecting me as I explained the whole thing too her and showed her the texts.

"It's funny." I said wiping my eyes.

"'Cause you're way more upset than me over this." At this point she was fumming mad and calling him all sorts of names.

"Hell yeah I'm mad, you not the type to fall in love Zuri but I know that you actually liked that scummy dog." She went on to call them more names.

"You know...If he were to ask for me back.. I probably would say yes and go back with him." I admitted.

"See this the type of shit that pisses me off. He ju-"

"He's not a bad person." I cut her off and she glared at me.

"Don't take up for that bitch."

I laughed. "Calm down May. I'm over this whole thing." With a long sigh, I actually meant it; for the most part.

"I'm not though. You too relaxed about this. I just want to beat his ass." I laughed and hugged her.

"Ugh get off of me." She groaned.

"Nope." I slung my leg over her and proceeded to lick her face and she screeched while trying to get away from me.

With that, the situation returned to normal and I spent the rest of my 'vacation' dicking around with my number one bae.  
.

.

.

....:::: June 19 ::::....

"Happy birthday to me." I thought sarcastically to myself as I kicked the bucket of dirty dishes to the back in order to get washed.

I never would have thought I would start my 'nasty 19' off at work. On the plus side, I didn't have to work tonight but that's besides the point. Having to work 11pm-7am the day before your birthday sucks, especially because I knew I was going to sleep the rest of the day as soon as I clocked out and got home.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, but seeing as my screen was full of orders, I couldn't even take a glance at it. 7 o'clock came and went and as soon as I got home I hopped in the shower.

"Happy birthday Dooper." My mum said poking her head into my room.

"Thanks mum." I mumbled.

I hated the nickname she gave me but appreciated this shortened version compared to the usual Doobie-Doo from when I was younger. After she closed my door I finally got the chance to sleep.

*******

"Here we go again, we're sick like animals we play pretend-" I was brought out of my dreams by my ringing phone and I hurried to answer it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked and stifled a yawn.

"Hey Zuri. What are you doing right now?" Mia asked, from the sound of it she was driving.

"Honestly... I was asleep." I answered only to hear her laughter.

"Put on some clothes. I'm coming to kidnap you." I didn't get a chance to respond because she had already hung up.

I rolled my eyes before rolling out of bed and going over to my dresser to find something to wear.

"What, oh what am I going to put on today?" My eyes scanned the rows of folded garments before I picked up a black one.

Upon unfolding it I realized that it was another black dress.

"Welp, here we go again." I thought to myself as I slipped my former ribbon pinning dress over my head.

"Just another dress." I shrugged as I pulled on some shorts underneath it to satisfy my dadar.

"Boots or chucks?" I asked before deciding to stick with my trustee black converse.

I took the twists out of my hair and ran my fingers through it to loosen the curls a bit before putting on my signature cat ears.

"This is pretty much my signature look okay? Okay." I laughed to myself as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"I'd screw me." I gave myself a wink before putting on a pair of stud earrings and spritzing on some of my favorite perfume at the time 'Frosted Coconut Snowball.'

"Hey dad." I poked my head into my parents room to find him already getting into bed.

"Can I go with Mia?" I asked biting my lip.

It was already getting pretty late so I wasn't sure he would say yes.

"Is she coming to get you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"She's bringing you back?" Again I answered 'yes.'

"You have your keys." He waved me off and I silently cheered as I went to wait for Mia's arrival.

.

.

.

"Zuri Zuri Zuri Zuri Zuri."

"Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia." We exchanged our usual greetings as I buckled up.

"Happy Birthday!" She practically screamed in my ear and I laughed .

"Thank you. " I replied.

"What all did you do today?" She asked and judging by the road she was taking, we were going over Joshlan's house.

"Um, I got off work at like seven something this morning, got home, took a shower, and was sleep until you called." I explained.

"Damn. You don't have to work tonight do you?" She questioned.

"No, I have to work tomorrow night though." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

We pulled into the driveway next to an unfamiliar car. Josh met us outside and we exchanged greetings as we came inside.

"Gabe." We hugged each other.

"Happy birthday girl. Look at you getting all old and shit." He laughed.

"I'm only 19." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a seat on one of the recliners.

My attention was brought first to King, who was sitting on the couch diagonal from me; then to who I assume was his new girlfriend that was across from him currently playing cards with Josh's nephews and niece.

"Happy Birthday Kidd." I faked a smile.

"Thanks Old Man." It hurt that he could still kid around and use our 'thing' while he was with someone else.

With a deep breath I let it go and turned my attention to Mia and Gabe who were playing with Josh's baby cousin.

"Awww look at the little baby." I cooed.

"Yeah, that's my son." King interjected as he came over and picked him up from out of Mia's arms.

The others laughed and I gave a fake chuckle of my own before turning to my phone. After the game finished his girlfriend stood up and King said his goodbye's before leaving.

"Who's up for some Uno?" Gabe asked.

We all agreed and sat around the table.

"Can we play?" Amiya asked for her, Ryan, and Nate as they stood in the corner watching us set up.

"Sure, but ya'll need to keep it down." Josh said and the kids pulled up chairs; Amiya sitting next to me and giving me a hug, before Gabe dealt the cards.

Despite her not being friendly with everyone, the sassy little girl loved me and often let me in when Josh was at work and I needed to stop by. We spent the next few hours playing cards and chatting.

"Aren't ya'll supposed to be sleep by now?" Gabe asked.

"No, Josh said our bed time was at 1."

"No I didn't I said 10." Joshlan corrected and the kids ganged up on him.

Their argument died down as he conceded and let them stay up later.

"You're always wearing those cat ears, they're pretty." Amiya said.

We had stopped playing cards a few minutes ago but no one was quite ready to go home, especially seeing as Mia had fallen asleep on the couch and no one wanted to wake her.

"Do you want some?" I asked and her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"I'll get you a pair the next time I go to the store to get more." I assured.

"Okay." It was quiet for a moment before she actually spoke again.

"Aren't you still King's wife?" She questioned.

Everyone at the table froze as well and my breath caught in my throat. I had no idea what to even say to her at that moment. All while we were together, besides calling me Kidd, he would never call me his girlfriend; he would always tell everyone that we we're married and that I was his wife.

"No." Gabe ended up answering for me.

There was so much going through my mind at that moment I was completely at a loss for words, even after her question was answered.

"Oh.. well King said that that new girl not his girlfriend." She kind of stuck her nose in the air as she continued.

"He said they didn't have no titles." At her statement I scoffed.

"So much for not wanting a relationship." I thought to myself.

Her nose was scrunched up in displeasure and she shrugged and went back to her room as if she didn't drop a major bomb on me. Josh, Gabe, and I sort of just looked at each other not really knowing what to say after that. Mia chose that moment to wake up from her nap and when she did I laughed to myself.

"Perfect timing as always Mia." She stretched before coming down into the dining area with the rest of us.

"Enjoy your nap?" Gabe asked.

She yawned before nodding.

"You guys ready to go?" She questioned.

"Yup." Gabe responded as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They both looked to me .

"Yeah." We said out goodbye's to Joshlan before heading home.


End file.
